May I Sit Here?
by rainbowloversmileyface
Summary: "Hi! May I sit here?" Some people are just meant to be together. Fiolee. AU. Fluff.


**Hello all! I'm back with another one-shot. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been so awfully busy lately. But I'm done with high school! And for those of you reading Candy High, it will be updated in the next week or two. Just revising it and making some last minute additions. But anyway, enjoy this. I don't know where it came from, but I'm happy with it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters, any of the bands mentioned, or the song Good to You by Marianas Trench. Just the plot and my own name.

The first time he saw her, Marshall Lee was in awe. It was a cold February morning and the teen was sitting at the back of the bus when he noticed that it made an unfamiliar stop. He looked up from his song book to see a new girl. She wasn't too extraordinary. Her blonde hair was long but nappy in places and somewhat frizzy. She wasn't a skinny girl but she wasn't obese either; she would be considered chubby cute. What stuck out to Marshall Lee was the girl's eyes. They were the most spectacular blue he had ever seen and they were so full of hope and cheer. He was mesmerized by this new girl. She seemed to be about his age and probably a foot shorter than the 6' adolescent. He decided right then and there that he wanted nothing to do with this new girl. Fate would have it, however, that his wishes were not to be granted.

"Hi! May I sit here?' she asked as she pointed to the spot next to him, 'There aren't any other open seats." Marshall peered from above his chair to see the blonde beauty was right. He pushed his backpack to the ground grudgingly and turned to stare out of the window.

"I'm Fionna, by the way. I just moved here. Would you like to be my friend?" she questioned, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. Marshall scoffed and flipped his shaggy black hair out of his equally onyx eyes.

"Let's get things straight, little girl. I don't have friends. Don't like them and don't need them, and I never will. You can sit with me but don't expect us to be all buddy-buddy. Got it? The name's Marshall Lee by the way," he explained. _Smooth Marshall. Keep her at a distance. You do not want to get close to her._ He watched as her face fell, but he blinked and saw it replaced with a newfound determination.

"Oh, okay. Well, Marshall Lee, I may not be your friend but now you are mine. Eventually you'll warm up to me. We just have to find things we have in common. That can be saved for another day, though. Do you like A Day to Remember? I just got their new album," she replied whilst offering an ear bud to Marshall. He stared at her, awestruck at her wit, and took the ear bud. He mumbled a quick thanks and leaned back on the window. In his peripheral he saw the stout girl smile to herself.

The third time Fionna saw him outside of the bus, she was in a coffee shop. It was only her first week at the new school and she was already loaded up with three research papers and six hours of math homework. She had ordered a venti vanilla latte hoping it would give her the boost she needed to get all of her work done. She had briefly looked out of the window to see Marshall Lee walking towards the music store in the next building. He was wearing black jeans, a white tank with a red checkered flannel, and his favorite converse. She could tell they were his favorite by the wear on them and the fact that he wore them almost every day on the bus. Across his back was an electric guitar that almost resembled an axe, and he was carrying an amp and some cords. His charcoal colored hair was in his eyes like they normally were and the sun made it seem like he had a halo. Fionna took a mental image of him and took her sketchbook and charcoal pencil out of her bag. She was quick to start sketching the frame of her new friend.

"Hey, what'cha drawing?" She jumped at the baritone voice talking to her. She looked up to see the muse of her sketch pulling out a chair to sit with her. She drew a deep breath to calm her beating heart and smiled.

"Oh, just this guy I know. He's pretty cool, though he has a tendency to get in trouble. Plays guitar and he tends to scare his friend. Sound familiar?" she retorted. Marshall Lee chuckled and took her sketchbook. He started flipping through the pages, interest beaming from his dark eyes. Once he was finished, he gave it back to the now blushing girl.

"Wow, you're pretty good. Where did you learn to draw like that?" he questioned. Fionna diverted her gaze to the window, shyness evident on her face.

"I picked it up as a kid. I really appreciate the beautiful things in life and what better way to capture than to draw them?" she mumbled. Marshall Lee smirked.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" Fionna's head snapped back to look at Marshall, her face turning three shades redder.

Flustered, she sputtered out, "NO! I mean yes! I mean, you are very handsome but the point… the point was just how you looked in that one moment what with the sun and the guitar and the-"

"Fionna, relax! I was just messing with you. Anyway, I have to go. I have guitar lessons to teach." Marshall Lee turned around, waved his hand, and walked out of the small coffee shop. Fionna sighed and smiled to herself. Marshall Lee was coming around. She was determined to crack him. She finished her sketch, packed up her books, and headed home. She wouldn't get any more studying done today.

It had been two months and somehow Fionna had gotten under his skin. It was six in the morning and his mind raced with thoughts of the blond. There was just something about her that he couldn't quite describe. His head swam with thoughts on what to do. He couldn't keep her around because he was no good for her, yet he didn't have the will to push her away. A loud ring tore him from his thoughts. _Who would text me at this hour? It's spring break, no one should be awake._ He looked at his phone and saw it was a text from Fionna.

 **Throw on some clothes and meet me outside in 10 mins.**

Marshall shook his head at the text but abode the request. He threw on a simple pair of black jeans and a blue striped V-neck. He slipped on his blue Vans, brushed his hair and teeth, and headed out of the door. Two minutes later, an old beat-up car arrived in front of his driveway.

"Hop in. We're going on an adventure today!" she proclaimed excitingly. Marshall rolled his eyes but entered the car anyway. He shut the door and buckled his seatbelt and they were off.

"So where are we going so early in the morning anyway?" Marshall Lee queried, curious as to what was going through the blonde's head. Fionna smiled and shook her head.

"It's a surprise, dude! If I told you, it would ruin it," she explained. Marshall Lee grunted but accepted her answer. He leaned back in his chair and took the quiet moment to observe his strange friend. She was wearing simple blue jean shorts, a white tank top with a blue jean vest, and some plain black converse. Her long blonde hair was brushed out and put in a ponytail and she was wearing sunglasses. She almost looked as if she belonged at an indie rock concert, which would make sense due to the fact that her favorite music genre was indie. Marshall Lee smiled. She looked beautiful and he couldn't deny it. He couldn't deny his feelings any longer either; Marshall Lee liked Fionna.

Lost in his own thoughts, Marshall hadn't realized that they had arrived at their destination. "Here we are!" Fionna exclaimed. Marshall Lee looked around to see that they were outside of a wooded area. He didn't remember this place existing. He shook his thoughts from his head and walked around to Fionna's side to open her door. She hurriedly led them through the thicket of trees to a small clearing with a beautiful lake. There was a small handmade dock and a small blanket laid out under a large oak tree.

"Wow, Fi. It's beautiful. How did you find this place?" Marshall Lee asked, mystified by the scene in front of him. He turned around to see Fionna holding a picnic basket and setting it down on the blanket.

"I found when I went for a walk one morning. Isn't it wonderful? And this isn't even the best part. Come on!" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dock. They each sat down on the edge and Fionna looked at the time.

"We're right on schedule. Alright now look Marshy. Look just above the trees. Watch how the sunrise turns the forest golden," she persuaded. He did as he was asked and captivated by the scene unfolding before him. He watched as the yellow beams of the sunrise washed over the green foliage of the woods as it turned from dark blue to bright amber. It was breathtaking. He turned to look at Fionna and was lost in her beauty. The sunlight had given her a heavenly glow and she appeared to be an angel. Sunlight filled her hair and she had a small smile placed on her face.

Marshall Lee decided that this was his chance. He slowly slipped his hand into Fionna's and was relieved when she didn't try to remove her hand, but instead scooted closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder. It was a blissful, serene moment that he hoped would never end.

"Hey Marshy, promise me that no matter what happens between us, we'll always be friends."

"Sure Fi, anything for you." Marshall kissed her temple and resumed to watching the sunrise.

One month and two weeks ago, Fionna realized she had a crush on her best friend. It hit her like a ton of bricks and it terrified her to say the least. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Marshall Lee, but she didn't want her feelings to be dormant. She spent many a night thinking of different situations thinking of how to tell him, but every time she actually made the effort, she couldn't muster up the courage. She wasn't sure exactly what they were after the picnic, but she didn't want to ask and mess things up.

She was lying in her bed when she heard her doorbell resound through the house. She got up and ran downstairs to see that her sister Cake had opened the door, and in the doorway was the object of her affection.

"Hey Fi. I just finished a new song. Can I play it for you?" Marshall Lee asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Fionna thought she had imagined a blush on his pale cheeks. She nodded and directed him upstairs to her room.

"So why'd you want to play your new song for me?" Fionna inquired innocently. Marshall began to make sure his acoustic was in tune and pointed toward her bed.

"Sit. You'll understand soon." Fionna did as was told and sat. Marshall Lee took a deep breath and began to strum.

 _ **Everyone's around, no words are coming out  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?  
And I know this isn't enough. I still don't measure up.  
And I'm not prepared. Sorry is never there when you need it.**_

 _ **And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
And I do want you to know I think  
That you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you.**_

 _ **I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines  
And maybe it's me. Maybe I only see what I want.  
And I still have your letter, just got caught between  
Someone I just invented, who I really am, and who I've become**_

 _ **And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
And I do want you to know I think  
That you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you.**_

 _ **Woah, woah, oh ooh.**_

 _ **I would.**_

 _ **And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
And I do want you to know I think  
That you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you.**_

 _ **I'd be good to you  
I'd be good to you  
I'd be good to you**_

 _ **I'd be so good to you.**_

Marshall Lee finished his song and looked up in expectancy. Fionna was speechless. She drew a deep breath and smiled.

"Wow Marshall, that was amazing! How did you come up with it? It was sooo good!" She exclaimed. Marshall Lee took a deep breath, walked over to Fionna, and grabbed her hands. Fionna blushed deeply.

"Marsh-" Fionna was cut off by a soft pair of lips barely touching her own. She responded immediately by wrapping her arms around Marshall Lee and closing her eyes as Marshall brought her closer by her hips. He deepened the close and Fionna weaved her hands through his hair. He nibbled at her bottom lip and she let out a tiny moan. Marshall Lee broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against her own.

"I like you Fi. I like you a lot and I have for a while. And I promise, if you give me a chance, I would be so good to you," he whispered sweetly to her. Fionna smiled widely, joy radiating from her bright blue orbs, and nodded her head. Marshall Lee let himself give off a huge smile and kissed her again.

Fionna kissed back and smiled against his lips. This isn't exactly how she imagined telling him, but it worked all the same.

Marshall Lee confessed his feelings 8 months ago. Since then, he had been the happiest guy ever. His band was becoming very popular and they had scheduled a small tour for the upcoming summer. He had the most beautiful girlfriend whom he loved very much. To make things better, he'll be graduating in a few months and he and Fionna were planning on going to the same university after high school. Everything was going his way. But of course, what goes up must come down.

Marshall Lee pulled up to Fionna's house to pick her up for school. He honked his horn and waited. Everything was normal until he looked around and saw the For Sale sign in her front yard. Dread filled his gut. He heard the front door shut and saw a very disheartened Fionna walk out. She looked beautiful as always but something was off. The hope was gone from her eyes and replaced with tears of sadness. Her eyes were red and puffy and Marshall knew this could only mean bad news. He exited the car and ran around to give Fionna a hug and console her.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" he questioned, worry evident in his voice. Fionna shook her head and buried her face in his chest. He held her close and tried his best to calm her down. When her sobs turned to whimpers, he led her inside his car. He shut her door gently and walked over to the other side. He got inside and drove down the street.

As they passed the school, Fionna spoke up for the first time during the car ride. "Where are we going? The school's back that way."

Marshall Lee shook his head. "We're ditching today and going back to my apartment. You won't be able to get through the day. One missed day won't kill us." Fionna sighed and mumbled an okay and looked out of the window. Marshall briefly looked at her and his heart broke. He wished there was something he could do, but he didn't even know what was wrong. When they arrived at the apartment, he guided her to his and made her some hot cocoa.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? I know you haven't eaten," he asked. Fionna shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's not debatable. What do you want?" he pressed. He didn't want her to get into the habit of not eating when she was upset. She sighed.

"Fine then just make some toast. I'm really not that hungry. It's not a big deal," Fionna grumbled. Marshall dutifully made her toast and brought it to her with a cup of milk. After she was done, Marshall wrapped his strong arms around the small girl and they just cuddled on the couch. He knew she wasn't going to speak until she wanted to so he just held her.

Thirty minutes later, Fionna started crying again. As before, Marshall comforted his girlfriend until she was calm again. When she was able to breathe again, she spoke.

"I'm moving. Cake got a new job and she is being forced to move. It's the only way we'll be able to survive. With mom and dad gone, it's just me and her. She got let go of her last job, and we were struggling to make ends meet with the current house. This is the only way. But it's over 1000 miles away from here, from all of my friends, from our college. From you," she explained. Marshall Lee was at a loss for words. He was heartbroken. Why did this have to happen to him?

"We can work something out. I promise. Fi, you have to believe that I'll stay true. I've never met anyone like you," he begged. He didn't want to lose the one good thing in his life.

"I have no doubt that you'll stay true, but I can't handle. I've tried it before several times and it just never works. I can't go through that again. I've already been accepted at the college up by Cake's new job. I have to help her with the new house. I'm sorry Marshall Lee, I really am." Marshall Lee was on the brink of tears.

"How long do we have left?" he whispered. She looked down and answered solemnly, "I leave next week." They were both crushed. After several moments of silence, Marshall Lee spoke.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make the most of it," he said. Fionna slightly smiled.

"Marshall Lee, I have a confession."

"What's up?"

"I think I'm in love with you." Marshall blinked in surprise. After the shock settled in, he grabbed her and pulled Fionna close.

"I love you too, and I always will," he replied. He pulled back slightly to kiss her deeply.

Fionna blinked away her dreams. It had been five years. Why was he still in her head? She shook her head and sat up. She looked over to the alarm clock. _It's only 6? Oh well, at least I can watch the sunrise._ She quietly got out of bed so as not to disturb her fiancé. She creeped over to the door when she heard him mumble.

"Yes, Holly. Like that." Fionna wanted to cry. It had been 3 months since he last mumbled her own name, and it had been 3 months since he started working late shifts. Fionna had tried to make it work for too long. She didn't have the strength to keep going on. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She made hot cocoa and went to sit on the back porch and watch the sunrise. She wondered if Marshall Lee ever woke early enough to watch the sunrise.

About an hour later, she heard the glass door slide open. Footsteps thumped on the concrete until they stopped just behind her.

"Good morning Bubba."

"Morning Fi. Can you come inside for a moment? We need to talk," he pleaded. Fionna nodded her head and followed him to kitchen table.

"Please, have a seat." She obeyed and he followed suit. He reached over and grabbed her hands and began speaking.

"Fionna I love you, you know I do. I have for a long time now. But I've discovered recently that I don't love you the way I used to. As I'm sure you're probably aware, I've been seeing someone else. I tried to break it off before anything got serious but I developed feelings for her. Sadly, something came up that has complicated things. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm leaving you. You deserve far better. I'm so sorry Fionna," he concluded. Fionna nodded her head. She wasn't surprised. She sat as he explained that she could keep the small house as it was already paid off, and that he would be moving in with Holly. He had already begun the moving process and would be out by the end of the day. She gently slid her ring over to him. He accepted it back sadly, but it had to be done. She watched for the rest of the day as he packed his few things into boxes and put them in his car. As he was leaving, he walked over to Fionna and gave her one last hug. It was short and as he was walking towards the door, she asked him one last question.

"How far along is she?"

Gumball was caught off guard by the question, but answered dutifully, "Seven weeks."

Fionna nodded. "Good luck Bubba. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Fionna," he said as he closed the door.

She sat on the couch and thought about the events that had transpired that day. She came to the conclusion that she wasn't that sad. She actually felt rather relieved. She smiled to herself and stood up. She walked about the house straightening up what needed cleaned. She walked to the bedroom and stripped the bed of its sheets and blankets, folded them up, and replaced them with new ones. She just needed a fresh start. Fionna walked to her closet and changed into a new outfit: simple blue jean shorts, a blue camisole, and a white sweater. She threw on her old pair of converse, grabbed her bag and keys, and headed toward the local coffee shop.

As she entered, she was greeted by the store manager.

"Hello Fionna, how are you today?" the small girl asked. Fionna had taken to the girl and thought of her as a sister.

"Hey Beemo. Bubba left me today but I don't feel too bad about it. I just decided to come down here."

The green haired girl smiled sadly. "Will it be the usual?"

"You bet!" she said as she handed the correct amount of change to the manager.

"Oh no. It's on the house today."

"You really don't have to do that," Fionna said. Beemo shook her head.

"I insist. Now take your coffee and be happy." Fionna smiled, grabbed her coffee and sat down. She pulled her old sketchbook out of her bag. She began to sketch out the busy life inside the café when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. As she turned around, bright blue eyes stared back at familiar onyx ones.

"Hi. May I sit here?"

 **Yay, it's complete and almost 4 A.M. But if you liked it, review or favorite it if you guys would be so kind. Love you! Mwah!**


End file.
